


Coffee

by bootlesscries68



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, going to try and make it slow burn but i haven't written ff in more than 5 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlesscries68/pseuds/bootlesscries68
Summary: Grizz, Panda, and Ice are three brothers trying to navigate their mid-twenties by working together in a coffee shop so that they can save up and pursue their respective dreams of being a movie producer, an artist, and a home-maker. Their menial life is disrupted when a newcomer to town, Charlie, unexpectedly becomes a part of their lives, bringing a little more adventure and mishaps (than before).Or, in other words, my three homies are broke as fuck, Panda's hot for Charlie, and no one knows what they're doing (including me).





	Coffee

Coffee

Chapter One: Enter Charlie

 

“Thanks for dropping by, have a nice day!”

The door slammed shut.

“Boy, it’s windy today.” Grizz hurtled towards the now-empty table, save for a couple of empty coffee cups and a half-eaten muffin. “Sweet! They left a tip!”

“Bring it over here and turn the sign around,” called the cashier, already emptying the cash register, “-and if you’re gonna eat the rest of that muffin, do it behind the counter this time so people can’t see you through the window.”

“I wasn’t gonna eat it.” said Grizz, conspicuously lowering the muffin. “How much did we make today, Pan?”

“Give me a sec!”

Panda’s brow furrowed as his split the tips. They hadn’t made as much as they had yesterday and a lot less than that the day before. He handed Grizz his share.

“Aw yeah, look at that!” Grizz fanned out his meagre dollars and started swaying his hips from side to side, doing what Panda dubbed ‘the money dance’. Panda shook his head and slipped into the kitchen to give his other brother the last third of the tips. He stopped short when he saw Ice sharpening some very big knives.

“Uhh, you okay bro?”

Ice gave one particularly vicious swipe (which may have made sparks fly) and stabbed the chopping board before sighing.

“Ice is tired of feeling unfulfilled in the workplace.”

Panda gave him an empathetic look. Today, Ice’s efforts to introduce milk-foam sculptures in the cappuccinos were shut down ruthlessly by their manager, Nolan. “I know, lil’ bro. This job is just to make ends meet for the moment, right? And hey, the day after tomorrow is our day off! Remember, “Fun Brother Activity Day”? Ugh, we need to come up with a better name. But, that’s at least something to look forward to, right?”

Ice closed his eyes. Okay, now Panda was worried.

“Hey,” he put his arm around Ice. “if you really hate it here, you can always look for somewhere else to work. You’re, like, super-overqualified for this place anyway, and you know me and Grizz want you to be happy, more than anything else, so… if this isn’t making you happy…”

Ice gave Panda a firm look. “No. Working with brothers makes Ice happy.”

He leaned in closer and spoke softly. “However, one day, Ice will release jalapeño-flavoured chewing gum into corporate America and justice will be served.”

He returned to his knives and Panda smiled, relieved if not a little unnerved. What did that even mean? He contented himself with the notion that there were some things on Ice’s agenda that were beyond Panda’s knowledge and understanding, but his resolve was hardened. This coffee shop was clearly not good for Ice’s mental health. The sooner they got out of this place, the better.

Back on the shop floor, Grizz was one tipped over mop bucket away from an accident, singing very loudly and dancing along to the tinny-sounding beats coming from his back pocket.

“ ** _Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover_** -“

“Grizz!” Panda exclaimed. “Don’t waste the battery on my phone!”

“Aw, come on.” Grizz had rolled up his work shirt and was using it a bandana, leaving his tattoos on full show. “It’s Cascada! It’s therapeutic; and I need to unwind! I have had a very stressful day at work and I _need_ this music or else I’m going to just take all the anxieties and stress of my working life into my home life and that –“

“You’re so full of it!” Panda lurched for Grizz’s back pocket. Grizz deflected with the mop-brush, trying to shove it in Panda’s face, “No, Pan! You’re not allowed!”

“It’s mine!”

“You get it back after work’s over, that’s the deal!”

 _“You’re wasting the battery!_ ”

_“I’m unwinding!!!”_

“Are you guys still open?”

““What?””

In the doorway stood possibly the tallest man Panda had ever seen in his life. His corn-coloured moustache twitched with the movements of his mouth and he held his ranger’s hat upon his head so it didn’t escape in the clutches of the blustering wind.

He grinned. “You are! Great!” With seemingly little effort against the weather, he pulled the door shut behind him and strode towards Panda and Grizz, hand outstretched. Panda’s eye twitched at the muddy footprints left behind.  “Oh, you got a nice place here,” he commented, looking around the room which was now strewn with damp leaves. “My name’s Charlie, it’s a pleasure to meet ya.”

“Uhh, you too!” replied Grizz, through some vigorous hand-shaking. “Welcome! So, uhh, we’re actually closed right now, but I guess I could make you a coffee to go if you’re really desperate…”

“Oh that would be fantastic!” said Charlie, pulling out a chair and setting his boots up on the table. Panda glared. “I could really use something hot and steamy to warm up these hands – have you seen the weather out there?”

“Yes. We have.” said Panda, through gritted teeth. He cleared his throat, and got out a brush and pan. “So. Charlie. You passing through town or?”

“Nah, I’ve just moved here! I’m kind of a wanderer by nature, but I just saw this little town and knew I had to stay.” He huffed a pleased laugh. “And ya’ll folks are so friendly too!”

“Oh cool!” said Grizz by the coffee machine. “Where do you live?”

“Got myself a nice little place in the forest, it’s real peaceful like.”

“That sounds great,” Grizz came back over with a coffee in a takeaway cup. “We actually live-ow!” Panda stepped on his foot. “-locally!” he interjected. “We live locally.” He shot Grizz a warning look with which Grizz responded with a ‘what the hell man’ look of his own.

“Aw, really? You guys should totally come over some time! It’s right next to the big pine just after the boulder that looks like Steve Buschemi. Heh, classic guy. If you’ve come across the cliff’s edge, you’ve gone too far. Welp, I’d best be going, don’t wanna be stuck in this weather after dark! I’ll hopefully be seeing you guys later!”

Charlie slapped some change down on the table, and with a cheery smile and a wave, marched muddily out the door. Once more, the wind slammed it shut in Panda and Grizz’s faces.

“We’ve gotta do something about that door,” said Grizz. He turned to Panda, “and _dude_ , what is your problem?”

Panda was sweeping up leaves and grime. He held up his hands apologetically. “I don’t have a problem. I just don’t want strangers knowing where we live without getting to know them first, that’s all.”

“Charlie’s not a stranger, he’s nice! And he lives here now.” Grizz started pulling on his jacket.

Panda wrinkled his nose and went behind the counter to empty his leafy pan into the garbage. He tugged a hat over his ears. “He’s rude; he’s messy;”

“Ice is ready to leave.” Ice had come out of the kitchen, donned in only a light hoodie. He was, indeed, ready to leave.

“And he totally didn’t give us the right change.”

Grizz peered into the cash cupped in Panda’s hand. “Eh. He can make up for it next time. Come on, little bros, let’s go home.”

“You are way too trusting of people, Grizz,” grumbled Panda, his voice muffled by his jacket that was zipped right up to his nose, following Grizz out the door. Ice gave the coffee shop one last sweep with his gaze, and, satisfied, flipped off the light switch and locked the door behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I thought this would be a fun and lighthearted thing to do. Let me know if you liked this, and be aware that I am your literary putty, if you tell me to do something to these guys I'LL DO IT. i don't care, i've got nothing to lose. see you later


End file.
